Blackhole
by IJong0607
Summary: Tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah, berharap dapat mengulang yang terlewati. "Jongin yang Sehun maksud pastilah Jongin yang itu. Karena sepertinya, Jongin yang itu bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum, tidak seperti Jongin." -KaiHun/Hunkai fict. RnR Please


"Aku minta maaf." Jongin berucap dengan tangan terulur ke arah Sehun, yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

Sehun mendengus kemudian membuang muka. Tak ingin sedikitpun menatap wajah sok tidak bersalah Jongin. Tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan dari Sehun, apalagi Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar marah, Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf." untuk yang kedua kalinyaa Jongin berucap, nadanya terdengar menuntut dari pada memohon permintaan maaf. Mau tak mau Sehun mengalihkan perhatian juga pada Jongin. Rahangnya mengeras sarat akan kemarahan.

Jongin dengan tanpa sengaja, menghancurkan proyek Sehun yang ia kerjakan siang dan malam. Tinggal menghitung hari sampai Sehun mempresentasikan kerja kerasnya. Sayangnya, Sehun harus mengulang dari awal.

Menyusun rencana, menghitung, memperkirakan, melakukan percobaan kecil sampai Sehun benar-benar yakin dengan proyeknya, kemudian menyusunnya dalam sebuah power point untuk ia presentasikan.

Dan Jongin menghancurkannya dalam sekejap mata.

"Sehun marah pada Jongin?" lengan Jongin masih menggantung di udara, mengharapkan balasan dari Sehun yang tak kunjung datang.

Mendengar penuturan Jongin, Sehun menatap manik sekelam malam yang menatap ke arahnya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Sehun mendesah kecewa lalu mengusap wajah kasar. Menyisir rambut dark brown-nya ke belakang dengan jemarinya panjang miliknya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Kamu pergi tidur sana!" titah Sehun mutlak. Jongin yang harus mematuhi semua perintah Sehun diam mematung selama beberapa detik. Lengannya ia turunkan perlahan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tak langsung menuruti perintah Sehun.

"Maaf," bisiknya sebelum melangkah mundur. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas pada pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai tuannya dan harus memang demikian.

"Maaf."

Hari menjelang pagi saat Sehun merangkak ke dalam kamar Jongin setelah menyelesaikan proyek yang harus diulangnya. Belum selesai seratus persen, tapi cukup memuaskan Sehun. Ia bisa mengejar proyeknya yang hancur dengan tenggat waktu dalam hitungan jari.

Di atas tempat tidur sana, Jongin terbaring dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas perut. Jongin sepertinya tidak memperdulikan selimut yang tersedia untuk ia kenakan. Sehun menghela napas. Mengambil selimut tersebut untuk ia pasangkan ditubuh Jongin hingga sebatas dada. Setelahnya, Sehun pandangi wajah terlelap Jongin.

Masih tetap sama.

Masih seperti yang dulu.

Wajah Jongin yang terlelap adalah pemandangan favorit Sehun. Senyum Sehun terukir kemudian.

Mata yang tertutup itu.

Hidung mungil yang pas untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

Serta bibir penuh Jongin yang selalu menampakkan lengkung indah diwajah.

Mengingatnya, membuat senyum diwajah Sehun luntur. Berganti dengan tatapan sendu juga senyuman miris. Jongin tak pernah lagi tersenyum sesering dulu. Bahkan mungkin tidak pernah lagi. Lalu Sehun teringat dengan permintaan maaf Jongin sore tadi.

Sehun merasa kecewa. Bukan pada Jongin, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyalahkan Jongin atas ketidaksengajaan yang benar-benar tidak ia mengerti. Yang harusnya meminta maaf, itu Sehun, bukan Jongin atas kesalahan yang tak mungkin termaafkan.

Sehun merangkak ke tempat tidur, menempatkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jongin. Sehun mulai terisak. Tubuh Jongin tak pernah sehangat dulu. Sarafnya tak pernah seresponsif saat Sehun menganggu tidurnya saat di masa lalu. Biasanya, Jongin akan menggeliat saat merasakan beban ditubuhnya. Menemukan lengan Sehun diperutnya, Jongin selalu mengerang kemudian memprotes pemilik lengan tersebut. Sementara Sehun akan tertawa melihat wajah merengut Jongin.

Tapi sekarang, tapi sekarang ... Sehun tidak mendapati semua itu. Tidak ada geliatan Jongin, tidak ada erangan Jongin, juga tidak ada protesan dari bibir tebal Jongin. Sehun juga tidak bisa menertawakan wajah merenggut Jongin.

Yang ada ... yang ada hanya tubuh terbaring Jongin juga Sehun yang menangis sesenggukkan di leher Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Maafkan aku!" kata Sehun di sela isakkannnya.

Seandainya, seandainya Sehun tidak egois. Seandainya Sehun lebih mendengarkan Jongin. Mungkin, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin Jonginnya akan tetap berada di sampingnya. Mungkin ... mungkin Sehun akan terus egois dan kesalahan yang sama tetap terjadi.

"Maaf."

Begitu terus sampai Sehun terlelap. Hingga cahaya terang mentari pagi, mencumbu dua adam yang masih terbaring. Salah satunya terbangun. Tak nampak bingung ataupun kelelahan karena tertidur cukup lama. Maniknya beralih pada sesuatu yang membebani bahunya.

"Sehun."

FIN


End file.
